My Daring Breath
by AjStarlet
Summary: A BBxRae BBRae one-shot. Raven had left the Titans for a few months to help others, but now she's back! She was planning onto surprise them, but only to find one Titan gone, who is currently reading a mysterious book in Raven's store...


**Original date posted: 6/16/13**

**That isn't long ago, but it is in fandom time. That was when I just had begin to get a lot of ship feels for BBRae, and I still didn't quite get the Teen Titans. If you read my earlier chapters of my stories and my newest chapters, you can definitely see the improvement. xD I always wrote the same, but what had improved was the OOC-ness and details because I knew the Titans better.**

**So I'mma clean this story up, and the early chapters of Tiddlebear and TTRFM. ^.^**

**I will continue to my one-shot!**

* * *

**My Daring Breath**

The snow began to pick up speed, splattering over Raven's face as she tried to move through the streets of Jump City. She left for awhile. She had promised her fellow Titans that she would be back in a few months, and, now, here she was.

The dark girl had opened up a store to help others learn about dark powers and such. Ancient books, artifacts, and more were in the store. It helped people understand, and it helped her control her emotions even better.

She even wrote a book.

She allowed a small smile to curl up on her face as she thought of it. She felt fulfilled. And now, here she was, returning back to the Tower in winter. She left around summer, and it was a very good experience. It only had one bad thing:

Being friendless.

Yes, she had made a good amount of acquaintances, but, she still missed her fellow teammates and friends. She of course talked to them about once a week, except for Beast Boy who kept on calling her about 5 times a day.

She only answered once to him every other day, because she could feel his anxiousness. She sighed. Raven tried so hard to let the power of feeling other emotions drift away, since it prodded at her like an infection.

Thankfully, she had mastered on controlling how many emotions she had wanted to feel, and reduced it to one.

The returning Titan made noticeable foot prints. She wanted to, even though she could levitate. It felt so fuzzy and exciting to come back there. Even if she loved the peace and quiet, she missed the smell of burnt tofu in the morning, Robin and Starfire innocently flirting, and Cyborg making fun of Beast Boy. Her heart beat faster, and she began to slightly jog,

She wore her cloak, and now it seemed more blue than usual in the snow. Back by her store, she wore her cloak, but not her leotard. She would wear a simple shirt and pants usually.

The night before when she was packing, her heart jumped at the sight of her familiar leotard and belt. She hugged herself tighter in her uniform, which felt like the closest piece to home.

Finally, in the distance, she could make out the T shaped tower, which was surrounded by basically frozen water. Raven grinned, and flew the rest of the way there. People passing by just noticed that she was _the _Raven.

"Good to see you back!" one of them shouted.

Raven allowed her smile to get even bigger. It didn't really matter to her that she barely smiled. She was never this happy in a long time.

She could not wait to return home...To make it a surprise, she did not tell them she would be returning. She told them she'd be coming back in a week.

Raven landed by the entrance. She got out her Titan card, and slid it in. The doors to her home opened. It was around noon, and she could smell something burnt. But, this time, it wasn't tofu.

She floated into the common room, and expected to see everyone there, hanging out like they usually did at the time. Her heart swelled up at nostalgia that she dearly missed, but she swallowed it back.

They were all there.

Except Beast Boy.

Raven didn't let that ruin her surprise come-back, though. She dropped her bags with a loud bang.

Robin, who was in the kitchen, jumped and dropped the spoon. Starfire, who was trying to understand a magazine, dropped it and looked up. Cyborg was playing video games, and he accidentally unplugged his controller from jumping back.

Her three teammates all went up to her, making sure it was really Raven. "Surprise?" she questioned innocently, letting a smirk play onto her face.

While Cyborg and Robin were busy trying to compute why their teammate who was coming back in a week was now here, Starfire cleared her throat in a serous manner. Raven let her hood fall down, and revealed her fine features.

"Raven!" Starfire tried to cheer, but she sounded nervous. "You...You are back."

Raven cocked her head to the side, her hair brushing against her neck. "Yes, yes I am," she responded with a monotone. "What's wrong?" She wasn't stupid. She did not need to be an empath or a demon's daughter to notice something was off.

Robin and Cyborg regained their normal selves. "Nothing's wrong." Cyborg said, with a sigh. "It's just that...Beast Boy left Jump and went to Steel to beg you to come back a week earlier."

The dark Titan jumped a bit. "He what?!" she hissed.

But that was not why Raven was angered. She left one thing at the store, which she could not bear to keep with her. It held her inner thoughts, and she kept it safe in the store. She put it in the corner, and if anyone found it, they'd just think it was a very good read.

However, there was a reason she did not bring it with her. The Titans could read it.

It was her book that she wrote.

And now, Beast Boy was probably going to find out something she'd never wanted to happen.

* * *

In Raven's store, Beast Boy found it all empty.

Everything was taken away, only small remains of what was left. Boxes were there, but it seemed as if people were in here only last night. He frowned, and hugged his coat tighter to himself.

He wished he knew how cold it would be in Steel City, but he shook the thought from his head. Where was Raven?

It was truly getting bad for the poor green teen. Raven and him formed a closer bond, and even though they never acknowledged it, they hung out. Raven would be reading, and Beast Boy would sit by her and watch television.

Around the time they would get up, they made eye contact, exchanged a word or two, and then went off. Whenever Beast Boy wasn't on the couch around that time, Raven felt empty and like she was stood up. Same for Beast Boy.

He frowned and continued to walk around the wooden store, his foot making loud noises which echoed all over. He then saw a note on the counter.

_If you have not heard the news, which you should have, this store is now closed._

_For a long time. I thank you all for your support and coming to visit, plus also letting me help you._

_I have now returned to Jump City._

_-Raven_

His eyes widened. His jaw dropped. His heart stopped beating. He had come along all this way to get Raven back, who whenever he called she'd reject coming back earlier. He slumped against the wall.

"Aw, come on, Rae," he whined. "Why did you do this?"

He then felt something jerk against his thigh when he plopped down onto the floor. He looked on his right, and there was a little purple book. It was long, but not too thick. It seemed like a light read.

Beast Boy sighed. "Why not do something anyways?" he grumbled. "My flight is tonight, anyways."

The green Titan picked up the book, which had the simple words, "My Daring Breath by R.R.". He raised an eyebrow at it, but took a deep breath opened the book. The first paragraph was the one that he would remember forever.

_Green is now my favorite color. It clashes horribly with purple, and midnight blue, which are more of my colors. Our personalities clash horribly. But maybe that's the thing. The girl who has the sad life, and it is trying to be brighten up by the jokester._

_It sucks sometimes._

Beast Boy continued to read, allured by every word R.R. wrote. It completely described his relationship with Raven.

At chapter four, the girl continued to describe it.

_My words are like litter to him. Showering trash all over his kindness, which he uses to help me out of the darkness. I'm blabbing, aren't I? Let's call him Gar. Gosh, I have the deepest feelings for a guy named Gar._

_Can you believe that?_

His jaw dropped.

But, yes, he _could _believe that.

* * *

By about nine in the morning, Beast Boy arrived. He yawned as he walked into the Tower. He was so tired. He had grabbed Raven's book and finished it on the plane, and he did not sleep.

He never read so much deep and caring words in his life. And yet, he didn't know what to think.

It was very obvious, though, that the book was written by Raven, who had anonymously published it. Beast Boy angrily mentally punched himself. That was Raven's secret little book, but, he had to find it.

Maybe it was a sign?

Maybe it was his own daring breath. The big one he took before opening the book.

He knew at least Robin and Raven were up by now, and thinking about her made him cringe. Yes, he held the same affection for his amazing teammate, but now he felt so vulnerable about it.

He smelled the bland scent of herbal tea, which his animal senses could alert him of even if he was ten feet away from the kitchen. He took a deep breath. "I'm baaaaaccccccccck!" he called.

Raven looked back. Her cheeks reddened, and she thanked her hood that it was up. "You really wanted me to come back, didn't you?" she asked, kind of quietly and acting as if he was weird.

_Don't do it, Raven...Don't do it..._

While Beast Boy began to come up with a cocky but stupid reply, Raven opened up her empathy source inside of her. She focused on feeling Beast Boy's emotions. She had to.

She had to know if he had read her book.

_Affection. Nervousness. Timid...Confused..._

Yep, he definitely read it.

While Beast Boy was blabbering about feeling bad that she was all alone in Steel, Raven cut him off. "I know you read it." She blurted, without even thinking it. Her hood fell down at her own action of jumping back a bit in surprise of her outburst.

Beast Boy's cheeks heated up.

"Yeaaahhhh..." He mumbled. "Um, I'm very sorry."

But Raven just smiled apologetically, and neared him. "Don't be," she shrugged. Her emotions twisted inside of her, branching a new type of timidity and shyness. She sighed, and shook off her annoying thoughts. "It's my fault." She felt bad for blaming him for everything.

"What?" he gasped. "It's _my _fault for reading it..."

"No, I shouldn't have made a book about whining on my stupid crush on you...It's unrequited," she simply stated.

He smiled.

He took a big breath. He noticed his uniform felt tighter, and he remembered the words of her book: _It's a one-sided love. I am certain he still fawns over another girl while I just sulk. But I love him and it's hard to breathe. _Raven felt as if the air had vanished.

She waited for his next words.

"I'm not wasting _my _breath when I say this, Rae," he said nervously. But then, his uniform felt very deflated, and he felt as if he floating happily. He smiled at the nervous girl. "Trust me, it wasn't one-sided."

The violet haired girl allowed a smile to form on her lips. As they stood there, letting the moment pass happily, Robin entered the room. He grinned. "Beast Boy! You're back!" he cheered.

"Yes, I'm back," Beast Boy whispered as he didn't stop looking at Raven. But of course they had to go do their own things, so they turned around and finished their own errands. But the moment never left them.

Their breaths were very well used.

* * *

**Yeah, I added a bit more to the end. There ya go people! :)**

**~Aj**


End file.
